Something About Us
by kaeru lynn
Summary: Vala un drabble, sad HP, yaoi c'est normal XD, j'vous dirais pas le couple ! et donc j'me suis inspirée de la chanson something about us des Daft Punk que je trouve magnifique.


**Titre **: Something about us et en bonus vous avez le droit au casting !

**Auteur **: Kaerulynn

**Couple **: pas encore vraiment décidée

**Genre :** Sad, song fic, drabble

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Et il y aura aussi l'apparition de la chanson « Something about us » des Daft Punk

**Avertissement **: Ceci est un slash, ou du yaoi, enfin ça parle de relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors ceux à qui ça ne plait pas : Au revoir et bonne journée

**Remerciements :** Merci ma Lyj' de m'avoir aidé à choisir mes premiers rôles XD

**Notes : **(immédiatement pense à Death devant le mot note ) brefle… Juste pour dire que je sais que le casting est plus long que la fiiiic -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The casting**

Jury: KaeruLynn et Lyj'

Le 30 octobre 2006 une grande audition est lancée dans tout le pays.

(Petite pancarte) Recherche deux proies...euuh naaan ... héros pour une jolie histoire d'amour très joyeuse ou tout finira bien ! (non nous ne sommes pas sadiques) XD (fin de petite pancarte)

Nous voilà rendue dans une petite salle de théâtre, derrière le rideau se trouvent toutes les futures victimes, enfin non les candidats. Et de l'autre côtés, dans de moelleux fauteuil se trouvent les deux folles (fiqueuses) l'une avachi sur son fauteuil de fausses lunettes baissées sur le nez et en train de faire ses crocs sur son crayon (le pauvre), et l'autre assise en tailleur, jouant pensivement avec ses pitites nattes remplies de plumes multicolores.

Un hurlement retenti : "PREMIER CANDIDAAAAAAAAAAT !"

Les deux tarées se regardent et d'une même voix sadique murmurent dans un grand sourire : "A table !"

_1er Candidat : Harry Potter_

Ce fut Harry Potter, le grand héros du monde sorcier qui osa pénétrer sur scène en premier. Les mains dans les poches, il feignait l'indifférence... jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, immobile, au milieu de la scène.

**Llynn :** Mwahahah c'est Pot-de-Beurre XD.

Vexé par cette réaction des plus cruelle, Harry s'enfuit en courant.

**Lyj **: (pleure) Mon Ryry ç.ç !!

**Llynn **: Bon okay -.-". Potter, troisième rôle !

"CANDIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT SUIVANT !".

_2nd Candidat : Ronald Weasley_

En second un grand dadet roux entra en scène, une fois au centre il lança un regard interrogateur au deux jurys

**Ron** : Faut que je fasse quoi ??

**Llynn **: T'attends -

**Lyj **: On réfléchouille...

Elles se dirent des messes basses et tout, Llynn faisant des grand gestes de mains puis finalement :

**Lyj **: Troisième rôle !!

_3rd candidat : Draco Malfoy _

Le grand et majestueux Malfoy entra en scène d'un pas conquérant

**Lyj** : (bave)

**Llynn** : Dis tête de fouine ? T'es prêt à aller jusqu'où pour avoir le rôle ??

**Drake** (ne pas relever l'insulte, ne pas relever l'insulte è-é) : N'importe où ?

**Llynn** (mode sadique on) : Roooooooooon !!

Malfoy regarda le jury bizarrement.

**Ron **: Oui ?

**Llynn** : Roulez vous un patin, et on verra votre cas.

Draco prêt à tout s'empara de la nuque du roux, et lui roula un patin du siècle.

**Lyj : (**bave)

**Llynn **: Troisième rôle !!!!

_4ème candidat : Ginny Weasley_

Cette fois ci ce fut un jeune homme à la longue chevelure de feu entra gaiement.

**Lyj** :Euh, je croyais que ce casting était réservé au mec ?.?

**Ginny** : Merde. Suis découverte -.-'

**Llynn **: Bon troisième rôle si j'suis gentille.

_5ème candidat : Blaise Zabini_

Blaise entra normalement dans la pièce.

**Llynn** : Dis euuh les roux ça t'intéresse.

**Blaise** ???

**Lyj **: oui t'aime les roux ?

**Blaise** : Euuh... oui...

**Llynn** (chuchote) : bon on le refourgue avec Ginny.

**Lyj** : Troisième rôooole !!

_6ème candidat : Sirius Black _

**Lyj et Llynn** : (bave²)

Sirius Black, 6ème candidat de ce casting, avait à peine posé un pied ou plutôt une patte hors des coulisses que les deux folles de la salle commençaient déjà à se vider de leurs salives.

Gêné, le chien noir s'avança les oreilles baissées.

**Llynn **(mode gamine) : JE VEUX ! (Grandes étincelles dans les neunoeils)

Sirius, passant de la peur à la fierté, agita gaiement sa queue.

**Lyj **: Tu joueras le rôle principale du mort !

**Sirius **: Oh non, j'en ai marre de jouer le mort !

_7ème Candidat : Argus Rusard_

A la surprise générale, le concierge de Poudlard entra sur scène, suivit de sa fidèle...

**Llynn** : AAAAAAAAAAH OO MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ????

**Lyj** : Il est passé à la machine à laver le... le...

**Llynn** : APPELER LA SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lyj** : ON VEUT PAS DE ...

**Lynn** : TORTUREUUUR D'ANIMAUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!!!!!!

**Lyj** : DEHOOOOOOOOOOORS !!!

_8ème candidat : Remus Lupin_

Remus entra sur la scène.

**Lyj** : Tu sais on t'aime toi.

**Llynn** : oui mais... si on te refourgue avec Sirius... c'est trooop courant !!

**Lyj** : Vraiment désolées.

**Llynn** : mais comme consolation on te met avec Ryry !

_9ème candidat enfin 9 et 10ème candidats : Fred et Georges Weasley_

Deux clowns entrèrent dans le théatre.

Llynn hurla de peur

**Lyj** : Pas bon choix les mecs, elle a peur des clowns...

**Llynn** les mains collées au visage les doigts entrouvert pour qu'elle puisse voir quand même : et pis on fait ni un film d'horreur ni un spectacle de cirque

11 ème et dernier candidat : Severus Snape 

Le port droit, le visage inexpressif, ses beaux cheveux brun voletant sur ses épaules, le charismatique Snapichou entra sur scène.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle : Llynn venait de se jeter à plat ventre sur les sièges devant elle. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de rejoindre le professeur de potion, était sa collaboratrice qui lui tenait les deux pieds, essayant vainement de la tirer en arrière.

**Llynn** : MAMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!!!!

**Snape** haussa un sourcil et demanda : C'est CA l'auteuse ?

**Llynn** : OUUUUUUUUUUIN !! Il M'AIMEUUUUUUUUUH PAS !!

**Lyj** : PREMER ROLE ET FIN DU CASTING !! Aller viens ma 'tite Llynn, il faut prendre tes cachets maintenant ! Et puis il te reste la fic à écrire !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Something about us **

C'était la nuit où les esprits se réveillent, la nuit précédent la Toussaint et concluant Halloween.

Le Château de Poudlard était calme, la fête était terminé, et tout le monde dormait, tout le monde même les professeurs et surtout le professeurs de Potion, il n'avait pas arrêté de courir après de nouveaux garnements.

Maini Potter, la fille de Rémus Lupin et Harry Potter, une petite peste ressemblant traits pour traits au survivant, même si elle avait bien caché son jeu au départ en optant pour la personnalité du loup-garou elle avait fini par se dissiper.

Molochai Malfoy, le fils de Draco et Ron, un petit roux (au grand malheur de Draco) mais ayant hérité de sa grâce, ainsi que Kellan Zabini, le fils de Blaise et de Ginny Weasley, un grand garçon, noir aux long cheveux bouclés noir et roux.

Ces trois là étaient les plaies de Poudlard, il en fallait toujours… Et Severus ne seras jamais tranquille…

Revenons à cette nuit si spéciale, le vent courrait dans le château, les arbres bruissaient au dehors, et les âmes étaient de sorties. Toutes sortes d'âmes et surtout les âmes errantes…

Severus dormait paisiblement dans ses appartements privés, il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil auprès du feu, avec un livre sur ses genoux

Pour cette nuit spéciale, une âme avait eut l'autorisation de revenir sur terre, mais personne ne pourrait le voir ni l'entendre mais il pourrait au moins voir une personne qui lui manquait tant… Cette âme était celle de Sirius Black, et il était directement allé à Poudlard, dans les cachots pour être plus précis, il devait aller voir Severus Snape.

Il entra dans ses appartements et se dirigea immédiatement vers la lumière, il entra dans la pièce, qui semblait être la chambre du professeur de potion, il s'assit sur le lit de Severus qui était juste en face du fauteuil, et là il se mit juste à parler, tout bas, même si Severus ne l'entendrait pas, il chuchotait quand même :

_- "Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment_

_Je ne suis sans doute pas le bon_

_Mais il y a quelque chose à propos de nous que je veux dire_

_Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous quoi qu'il en soit_

_Je ne suis sans doute pas le bon_

_Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment_

_Mais il y a quelque chose entre nous que je dois faire_

_Une sorte de secret que je vais partager avec toi_

_J'avais besoin de toi plus qu'autre chose dans ma vie_

_Je te voulais plus qu'autre chose dans ma vie_

_Tu m'as manqué plus que quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie_

_Je t'aime plus que personne dans ma vie"_

Il observa un long moment Severus dormir, puis se leva et l'embrassa, et enfin il disparu, son temps était écoulé.

Severus se réveilla doucement, il avait senti un courant d'air, et un drôle de petit poème sonnait dans sa tête, il se dépêcha de l'écrire avant qu'il ne disparaisse, et finalement il alla finir la nuit dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se prépara, il mit sa plus belle tenue, et se rendit au cimetière où était enterré Sirius, depuis toutes ces années il c'était enfin décidé à y aller, il avait apporté des fleurs, et le petit poème de cette nuit qu'il avait écrit sur un parchemin et qu'il avait enroulé dans un petit coffret. Il posa tout sur la tombe puis se recueilli quelques instants et reparti comme il était venu.

It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway

I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you

I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous à plus, j'aime beaucoup cette fic (fière d'elle). N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez (grand sourrire). Je vous aimes !


End file.
